And Then What Happened?
by Sir Alwick
Summary: No matter what happens in life, the same question remains. What happens next? BBXRAE


He was nervous; that much she could tell, but what about she had no idea. The entire evening had been wonderful. They had a enjoyed a delicious dinner at the new Italian restaurant on Main Street, gone to a quaint little club where they heard some great music from a local blues band, and were now finishing the day by watching the sunset in the park whilst in each other's arms. Yet the entire time, she could sense that the young man was hiding something from her. Nevertheless, she wasn't going to press him. Breathing a contented sigh, she snuggled deeper into his shoulder, and allowed herself to just enjoy what had been a great day with the man she loved.

After a brief period of peaceful tranquility, the young man spoke.

"Raven?" he said.

"Yes, Gar," she answered.

"There's something that I…I need to get off my chest."

Raven smiled slightly at both his trepidation and the timing of the whole thing. She knew if she just gave him time he'd tell her what was wrong.

"You finally going to tell me what's been on your mind all night?" she asked, bluntly.

Beast Boy chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Can't put anything past you, can I?"

Sitting up, the empath gave the man a small smirk.

"Nope," she said matter-of-factly. "Now out with it. What's wrong?"

Again, Beast Boy gave a nervous chuckle.

"No, no, nothing's wrong," he said.

"Then what?"

For just a moment, the changeling simply sat and stared into the beautiful violet eyes of the woman in front of him, and in that instant he felt all of his previous fears melt away.

"Raven," he said. "When we first met, the first thing I remember thinking about you was that you were really…weird."

Raven's face faltered.

"Gee thanks," she said dryly.

"No, no, let me finish," replied the changeling chuckling and shaking his head. "When I first met you, I thought you were weird, but after I got to know a little bit…well, I still thought you were weird."

The empath narrowed her eyes at the green man.

"BUT," he said quickly. "I also couldn't help thinking about how…fascinating you were. Not a day went by where I didn't think about you at least a little. We were teammates, and even friends after a while, and yet you were so distant. I remember all I wanted was to…to bring you closer."

As Beast Boy spoke, Raven quickly realized the young man was truly bearing his soul to her. He was always honest with her, but it was only for things that were really important that the changeline would speak completely from the heart.

"I used to think I was just trying to bring you closer to the team, to all of us. But now I realize that wasn't true. I was trying to bring you closer to me."

The young man then took her hand in his.

"Do you remember that day? The one where I swore I wasn't going to rest until I made you laugh?"

"Yes," she replied with the smallest of smiles. "I'm not so sure that's happened yet."

Beast Boy chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll have to keep working on that," he said, scratching the back of his head. "But in the mean time I have a new pledge."

The empath raised an eyebrow in intrigue.

"Oh?" she said with a smirk.

"It's not enough for me to want to make you laugh anymore," continued the changeling. "I want to make you happy."

"Gar," she began softly.

"Not just today and tomorrow, but always."

Raven felt her heart skip a beat when suddenly the young man slid off the park bench and got down on one knee.

"And it would mean a lot to me if you would allow me the chance to try."

And with that, the young man produced a small box from his jacket pocket. Opening it revealed a beautiful diamond ring.

"Raven, I can't even begin to imagine what I would do with my life if you weren't in it," he said with a wide grin. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

"And then what happened?" said the little green girl, her eyes wide as saucers, a broad smile across her adorable face.

Before her father could answer, her mother suddenly broke in.

"Well, then Mumbo Jumbo showed up and started turning everyone into frogs."

"Ha, ha, classic Mumbo," laughed a pale, violet haired boy as he continued his coloring.

"But after we stopped him and he was sent off to jail, I said, yes," she said with a smile.

"And it was the best decision she ever made," added the man, pulling her closer.

"If you say so, dear," she replied before the two shared in a tender kiss.

"Oh," cooed the little girl, holding her cheeks. "That's so romantic."

The boy, who had looked up just in time to see his parents kiss, made a disgusted face.

"Gross," he declared before sticking a finger in his mouth and making a gagging motion.

"It is not," shot the little girl.

"Is so."

"Is not."

As the father watched his little girl bicker with her twin brother, he couldn't help but chuckle at how vaguely reminicent it all seemed.

"It's okay, sweetie," he said after a moment. "He'll like this stuff when he gets older."

"Kissing and girls?" said the violet haired youth incredulously. "No way. Bachelor for life, that's me."

"Well regardless," said the mother suddenly. "I think it's time to go to bed."

A pair of little groans sounded through the living room before the inevitable acceptance and the traditional goodnights.

After the little ones were in bed, the parents took their seats on the couch and snuggled together for some peace before retiring to bed.

In the near fifteen years that they had known each other, Garfield "Beast Boy" Logan and Rachel "Raven" Roth (Later Logan) had faced off against monsters, mad men, ruthless aliens, nightmarish demons, and all manner of thieves, crooks and villains. They had fallen in love, gotten married, and had two wonderful children. And now as they sat side by side, as they had been doing so for so long, they couldn't help but wonder: what would happen next.


End file.
